Their Children's Stories
by SwingLifeAwayMyDarling
Summary: A fan fic of the children of Harry,Ginny,Ron,Hermione,and Draco
1. Teddy and Victoire

His hands ran through her dark auburn curls, loving the silky, soft texture of her hair. Breathing in he pressed his face into the mass of curls, closing his eyes. She stirred from her place next to him, inhaling as she rose on her elbows. Looking at him through groggy eyes she smiled.

"Good morning," she murmured softly.

"It is," he replied, covering her lips with his in a tender kiss.

He ran his hand down her neck leaving it to her rest over her heart. It was pounding as fast as his and he pulled back, sure that she was just as affected as he was from such a simple kiss. They had been married for two years but they hadn't tired of the simple, sweet things. Not even after they'd found out they were pregnant for the second time.

She looked up at him her face radiant and her eyes filled with love. She watched him as his gaze fixed on her rounded, pregnant belly, and love for their child that wasn't even born yet shone from his expression. She shifted slightly as he rested his cheek against the cotton sleep gown that covered her belly and placed his hand lower down on her protruding stomach. Running her fingers through his thick brown hair, ever unruly and sticking up everywhere, she leaned against the mound of pillows behind her on their bed, content.

"So, have you been thinking of any names?" she questioned.

He nodded, and sat up ,looking at her but keeping his hand on her belly. His hair had turned a dark black now. "I was thinking for a boy either Marcus, Heath or George. But if it's a girl either Ariana, Julia or Isabeau."

She laughed out loud, and leaned into him. "George! I don't know darling. It…it seems to grown up. Although I'm sure George would love it if we named the baby after him. Maybe James instead. After all he is your god brother."

She laughed again, before settling against his chest once more at peace. He was running his hand through her hair, his favorite thing to do when they were cuddling or talking. Listening to his heartbeat she realized that her heart was in time with his. Sighing she snuggled closer to him seeking warmth from the early morning chill that was seeping in through the open bedroom window.

"Oh Teddy," she murmured. "I'm so happy. Is it possible to die from happiness?"

"Well, I should hope not," He said, still stroking her curls. "I think that if you were to die, I wouldn't survive without you. Victoire Lupin, I love you."

She chuckled. "As if I haven't heard that a million times. That makes a million and one and I could hear it a million and one more times without ever tiring of it being said."

Teddy smiled down at her, twirling her hair around his finger. Bending his neck he kissed her.

They both turned their heads in the direction of their bedroom door, when they heard a giggle. Smiling Teddy quietly swung his legs over the bed, army crawled over to the door. Throwing it open he grabbed their two year old son around the waist and ran over to the bed, plopping him down next to his mother. Victoire tickled the little boy, laughing as he squirmed and squealed under the touch of her slender fingers. Teddy once more picked up his son, placing him this time on his lap. The little boy looked up at his father with eyes the color of his mothers and smiled.

"Now Sam, what have we told you about spying on Mum and Dad?"

Sam laughed. "Not to do it."

Victoire looked at her little boy and smiled. Chucking him lightly under the chin to get his attention, she leaned in close to his face, looking straight into his eyes.

"Have you thought about what I asked you?" She said, her eyes dancing with merriment.

Sam nodded, suddenly solemn. "Yes. If I get a baby brother his middle name's gotta be Garrett. If I get a baby sister her middle name's gonna be Rosie. Aunt Rose said so. She told me to tell you that."

Teddy laughed, ruffling Sam's hair. "Did she now? And I suppose Uncle Hugo told you to tell me to name the baby Hugo."

Sam looked confused. Shaking his head in the way only a child can do he replied: "No, he didn't. Why would he try and do that? Just cause Aunt Rose did it doesn't mean he will."

Teddy nodded. "Your right. Shall we go get some breakfast? Your mum has a delicious meal planned." He said looking straight at Victoire with a roughish grin on his face.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh, I do, do I? Let's go, boy. You'll be in charge of getting the bacon out and setting the table."

Slowly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed up to a standing position. Walking awkwardly, like most pregnant women do, she took Sam's hand into hers swinging it as she walked out of the room.

Teddy watched them go, mother and son with a smile on his face. He was a lucky, lucky man. Letting out a bed he stood and followed, making jokes all the way to the kitchen.


	2. Scorpius at Malfoy Manor

Scorpius sat in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, staring unseeingly into the ornate marble fireplace in front of him. He sat slouched in the high backed armchair one of his legs swung carelessly over the arm. A butter beer was in his hand, half empty, and a letter in hung from the other hand. The roaring flames seemed to have entranced him as they reflected in his eyes.

Him and Rose still had two years left at Hogwarts though it seemed so much longer. Victoire, Rose's older cousin had been out of Hogwarts for two years already, and in those two years had managed to get married, get pregnant and have a son who'd they named Sam. They'd already had a son in their first year of marriage and he'd just got a letter by owl from Rose saying that they were expecting another. She was five months along, it'd said.

Grinning he thought of his best friend's cousin, married to a man 4 years older than her. Victoire had gotten Teddy into the family just as everyone had wanted. Rose was the same age as Scorpius and judging by what the letter said he was going to go see her soon. They were on Christmas break and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had insisted that the first person in the Malfoy family to be a Gryffindor should come and stay with them, as his parents were out doing other things.

Laughing he stood up and went directly up to his room. Grabbing his trunk and wand, he randomly began stuffing things into it. Clothes, books, a sneakscope that he'd just acquired. With a flick of his wand he wrote a note to his parents telling them where'd he would be for the remainder of Christmas holiday. Humming quietly he went over to the pillow on his bed that was being occupied by a white cat. Stroking the animal behind the ears he picked it up and put it on his shoulder. The bell on the cat's red collar made a sweet, soft jingling.

"C'mon Mogget. We're going to Timber Lodge," he said.

Grabbing a handle on his trunk he closed his eyes and Disapparated with a loud crack. Feeling as though something had grabbed him behind the navel he frowned a bit uncomfortably. Opening his eyes he found himself in the kitchen of Timber Lodge, Hermione looking at him with a wide smile.

"Hello, Scorpius. Having a good Christmas so far?" she said warmly. "I see you've got you're Disapparateing license."

"Yes. I'm not quiet used to it yet though. Honestly I'm just grateful I haven't _spilched_ anything so far. Thank you for letting me stay here Mrs. Weasley," he replied.

Ron walked into the kitchen, stopping at the sight of Scorpius. "Scorpius," he said, sitting down with the Daily Prophet in hand. "Always a pleasure to have you come and see us."

"Mr. Weasley. Thank you for allowing me to come visit during holiday," Scorpius murmured.

For Rose's sake he wished Mr. Weasley would put everything that his father had done to him during school in the past. He knew that Mr. Weasley still held a grudge against Draco Malfoy but he was good about not letting it affect the somewhat strained relationship between him and Scorpius.

Footsteps could be heard running down the stairs and the excited and unmistakable voice of Rose could be heard along with her younger brother Hugo. Both burst into the kitchen, falling over each other, and laughing. Rose looked at Scorpius with pure delight in her eyes. Laughing harder, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you came! Dad and Mum are going to take us to the Potter's for a party tonight. Victoire and Teddy are going to be there with little Sam and Fleur and Bill. Oh, and James, Albus and Lily will all be there too. After all it is their house. Won't it be fun?"

Scorpius nodded, a smile playing the corners of his mouth. "Wotcher, Rose. I'm sure it will but do you have to overload on me as soon as you see me?"

Hermione motioned for them to sit down. Levitating a platter of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast with her wand she grabbed as many bottles of butter beer as she could with her free hand, maneuvered over to the table and set them down. Scorpius took the platter and set it down gently before going over to the cupboard and pulling out plates. When he turned around he found himself staring into four very startled faces.

"What?"

Hermione's wide grin only grew wider. "Nothing dear. You're very helpful. Here, I'll take those."

Scorpius sat down next to Rose, nearly drooling as the smell of bacon assaulted his senses. Ron looked at the platter with the same glazed expression. As soon as the plates were set before them they dug into the meal. An hour later Ron, Hugo, and Scorpius all sat in their chairs looking rather full and sluggish.

Hermione clucked her tongue and gave Ron a simple kiss on the lips. "You never change do you, love?"

Rose studied the males that sat around the table with a look of open disgust for their lack of manners. "All of you are pigs. Big, fat, manner less pigs."

Ron shook his head. "You sound just like your mother. Guess you inherited her attitude as well as her brains."

Hugo laughed at this but quieted at the quelling look Rose shot him across the table. Turning his attention towards Scorpius and keeping a wary eye on Rose, he began talking of Quidditch.

"So, do you think that this years Gryffindor team will do good?"

"I dunno. I don't even know who's going to be on the team yet. But Brian Westclox did mention something about James being captain, it being his 7th year and all." Scorpius said, eyeing another piece of sausage.

Rose smiled. "Yes, well I think that this year I'm going to try out for Keeper. Don't you think I'd be a good Keeper Scorpius?"

He coughed glancing at Ron who was looking at him over the top of his paper. "I think that you'd do good Rosie- posie. You'd be better then Gary King. Horrible at paying attention right? Last year he let a lot of goals go through. Didn't even try to stop them."

Hermione didn't look to fond of the idea. "Rose I think that you should…well I think you'd be better off focusing on your studies. You're quite brilliant dear, and Quidditch might distract you from your homework."

Rose rolled her eyes and scoffed. Shaking her head she stood up and spoke sharply. " Right then. Tomorrow's Christmas incase any body forgot. I still have some wrapping to do."

As she flounced up the stairs Hugo called after her; "Like anybody could forget Christmas Rose. "

Snickering, Scorpius watched the somewhat pained expression that crossed Hermione's face as Rose slammed the door to her bedroom. Shaking his head, he gathered up his trunk and Mogget and headed up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

Upon entering he collapsed on the queen sized bed, Mogget resting on his chest with his paws tucked under his body. The cat looked at him with unblinking green eyes. Scorpius stared back at the cat, bothered by it's intense gaze.

"What? Why are looking at me like that?"

The cat remained unblinking. Turning it's attention away from him, it studied the simple bedroom. Scorpius did the same.

A practical wardrobe sat in one corner of the room, while a rather comfy looking armchair rested on the other side. A blue throw rug lay in the middle of the floor. The room had a window and some conservative navy blue curtains accented the wine-colored paint on the wall. Smiling he made himself more comfortable, his hands under his head and arms bent at the elbows.

He liked the Weasley's home. It was comfortable and homey. There weren't any extra expensive things that just made the place look cold and unused. There was wood instead of stone making it look warmer. There were bright lights and open curtains instead of dimly lit wall sconces and drawn dark colored draperies. He felt more at home here.

His throat constricted tightly as he thought of his parents somewhere in Europe, having a good time without him. He'd come home from Hogwarts, picked up by their chauffer who'd mechanically told him that his parents were abroad with friends for the holidays. Outside he'd remained aloof and uncaring but the entire ride back to Malfoy Manor he'd been struggling not to scream and rage and cry. He'd only done so within the privacy of his own room and with the help of a _muffilito_ charm.

When he'd received the letter from Rose, he felt a major relief. In all complete, naked honesty he was scared of being alone in the big house that Voldemort and his Great Aunt Bellatrix along with countless other Death Eaters had once occupied. Of course he knew that Voldemort was no longer a threat but it was still frightening in that house, as though remnants of evil laced the stones it was built from.

Sighing he sat up. Mogget gave a soft mewling cry of protest before jumping off the bed and padding over to the armchair. With feline grace he jumped onto the seat of the chair and curled up. Scorpius laughed aloud. The chair seemed to swallow the white cat up.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said.

Hermione entered with a small plate of ginger cookies and a glass of milk. She smiled at him softly and he was suddenly struck with a warm, flooding feeling of comfort. Setting the cookies and milk down on the side table she sat next to him on the bed. Looking straight at him, he saw sympathy and worry in her brown eyes. Patting him on the cheek she looked at Mogget sitting in the chair.

"Scorpius, I just wanted you to know that you're welcome here any time. If you're ever in trouble or anything or you just need someone to be around you can come," The words were rushed and woven with compassion. "I want you to know that in the year and a half I've known you, I've come to think of you as a son."

Scorpius stared at her, heart thumping wildly against his chest, unable to come up with anything to say. His mouth worked as he tried to form a coherent sentence but all that came out was garbled "Thank you."

She nodded again. "Don't be up here to long. We've got a party to go to. Just put on whatever you brought that looks the best and is the most comfortable."

He nodded. "Yeah, sure Mrs. Weasley."

He watched her walk out the door and his gaze flitted to Mogget. The cat was staring at him again. Frowning he looked away unnerved.

"Don't look at me like that, Moggie. I feel at home here. I wish you would," he said almost sadly.

The cat had been his constant companion and friend all those times he was alone. Mogget jumped down from the chair and came up to Scorpius purring. Rubbing up against his legs he arched his back begging to be petted. Scorpius smiled and picked him up, holding him against his shoulder.

"Are you happy here Moggie?"

The cat only purred in response.


	3. Potters Party

Ron and Hermione gathered everyone downstairs. Hermione went down the line starting with Ron, primping and fussing over all their clothes, making sure they were perfect.

Rose looked perfect wearing shorts and a baggy vintage sweater that she'd found in Hogsmeade. Her red hair was swept up into a complicated mass of braids that turned into a loose bun.

Hugo was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket over. He looked very uncomfortable with Hermione fixing his hair.

Ron looked as if he'd thrown together an outfit that she hadn't set out, in a valiant attempt to be rebellious of the wife he'd been married to for more than 15 years. She stopped in front of him looking as if she was about to lecture him. She opted for shaking her head instead.

Scorpius was looking out of place amongst the laid back surroundings of the Weasley's. He was wearing a new pair of fitted tailored jeans and a bright blue sweater vest over a black collared button up shirt. The blue his mother had said, brought out his eyes.

Hermione simply smiled and nodded once. "Okay everyone, grab onto me and your father…Ron, grab onto me. That's right. Right then, off we go."

With a loud crack they Disapparated to Grimmauld place. The lights inside the house were bright as were the walls and mantles and clocks and shelves, for they were now clear of dust, the draperies free of doxies. The entire house was completely free of filth. Hermione gave everyone a once over one more time before knocking on the door.

Ginny answered the door with a large grin. Harry was wrestling with Mrs. Blacks portrait coverings and muttering for the old bag to shut up. He'd stayed slender but his hair was graying in the front, a sign of his age. With a sweep of her hand Ginny ushered them in. She'd grown to look like her mother though a bit prettier than Mrs. Weasley had been.

"Please, please come in! Victoire and Teddy are already here with Bill and Fleur. Charlie couldn't make it though. Always those silly stupid dragons. Lily is playing with Sam, Rose, just so you know," she said. "Hugo and Scorpius, the boys are upstairs. Doing boy things I'd suppose."

"Thanks, Aunt Ginny," Hugo said, pulling Scorpius up the stairs.

Rose nodded going straight to her Aunt Ginny for a quick hug before calling for Lily. She found her in the kitchen sitting on the floor, Sam sitting between her spread legs, talking and kicking his chubby legs.

Victoire sat nearby her feet up on a padded stool. Fleur sat next to her gazing adoringly at Bill across the table. Victoire looked flushed and somewhat uncomfortable in the warmth of the kitchen. Teddy sat next to her, his hair a festive red color, massaging her ankles and talking animatedly to George and Bill. Ron and Harry joined them while Hermione and Ginny went to go fuss over Victoire.

Rose watched her family a feeling of comfort, warmth, and love wrapping around her. She laughed as Sam stood up and toddled over to his mother, looked up at her adorably with concern in his eyes, and held out his arms.

"Do you need a hug Mummy?" he said softly.

Victoire nodded as Hermione ooed and awed at Sam's cuteness. Victoire picked up the two year old holding him as best she could against her. He rested his head on her breast and began sucking his thumb. Teddy frowned and gently smacked his son's hand.

"No, Sam. You don't do that," he said sternly before returning to his conversation.

The boys lip quivered as if he was on the verge of crying but he stopped himself and pouted instead, nuzzling his head against the soft cloth of his mothers dress.

Rose and Lily slipped off to Lily's room holding hands like close friends. The girls sat on the large, overstuffed cushions that littered the floor of Lily's room.

"So," Lily started all to eager to hear about her cousin. "Scorpius is staying with you now. For the rest of holiday?"

Rose nodded biting her lips. Her best friend had seemed troubled when he arrived. He was much to mellow. Not cheery enough. She looked around Lily's room. It was decked with Christmas decorations like the rest of the house. She smiled. Gold and silver streamers hung from the chandelier in Lily's bedroom, glittering.

"Do you have a Christmas tree, Lily?" Rose asked wanting to see if their tree looked as good as hers.

Lily nodded and jumped up, running down the stairs and into the living room where the Black family tree was still displayed though not proudly. There was a giant Christmas tree covering it and it was decorated with live fairies. The adults were trailing into the living room now, mugs of egg nog in hand.

Rose turned to her parents, looking from one to the other. "Are we staying here for Christmas eve? Are we going to have presents here?"

Hermione nodded to her excited daughter. "Yes, Harry invited us to stay. All the boys will be sharing two rooms. Scorpius and James will share, leaving Albus with Hugo. You of course will be staying with Lily in her room."

The girls jumped up and down, holding hands and squealing. On a whim, Rose belted out a verse of "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs". Everyone joined in singing and clapping. Hugo, James, and Albus had joined them now, changing the lines so that Rose and Lily chased them around yelling for them to stop it.

Scorpius watched them from a spot on the stairs. He remembered all the Christmas's that had been silent and the abundance of presents that never made up for the absence of his parents. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples he leaned his head against the wall, stretching out across the step. Christmas carols were being sung loudly and badly, but above the din he could hear Rose's laughter, Lily's clear beautiful voice over all the other voices, Fleur's accent as she sang along and James poking fun at Albus.

Mogget trotted down the stairs from James bedroom and stood next to Scorpius, watching the family party. Scorpius heard a creak on the landing and looked up startled. Kreacher, the family house-elf, stood there watching the Potters and Weasley's raucous noise making with a slight smile that resembled a grimace on his face. He looked at Scorpius through big wide eyes.

"Master has a pure-blood in the house? Yes, the boy belongs to Draco Malfoy. Kreacher has heard nasty things about the Malfoy's when Doby was alive. Does the Malfoy boy have a name?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yes, my name is Scorpius."

Kreacher cocked his head then shook it, his ears flapping. He'd grown considerably older now and was even more hunched then ever. "Scorpius would like to join Master downstairs? Join the festivities and have a better time than sitting on the stairs, Kreacher thinks so."

Scorpius looked at the house-elf. Was the old creature insane? The way he talked to himself he was sure that Kreacher was senile. "No, I don't want to go downstairs. I like watching. But I will go down if it'll make you more comfortable Kreacher."

The house-elf nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, yes! Kreacher would be happy if Scorpius enjoyed himself with Master Harry. Master Harry would want it so, because Master Harry likes things happy. But if the son of Draco Malfoy doesn't wish to go downstairs he needn't."

The old elf had taken to sounding quite like his old self except instead of Master Regulus it was Master Harry this and Master Harry that. He'd gained quite a happy disposition in his old age. Not waiting for an answer he shuffled down the hall way wiggling his hips in what Scorpius assumed was his attempt at dancing and mumbling in way that resembled a five year old singing.

Scorpius shook his head and continued watching the party, Mogget now laying in his lap. Very soon though it was midnight and everyone was ushered off to bed. Little Sam had fallen asleep some time ago under the tree.

Scorpius stared at the hangings around his bed and wished for a family like this. He turned his head as James began snoring. Smiling he drifted into a fitful sleep, Mogget's warmth against his side.


	4. Christmas Morning

Scorpius awoke to the sound of rustling paper. He looked over sleepily at James and laughed out loud. The older boy was surrounded by all sorts of colored wrapping paper. He had a very pleased look about his face as he held up the newest broom on the market.

"Mum and Dad got it for me. It's simply beautiful, eh?"

Scorpius nodded sluggishly before sitting up and reaching for his presents. There was a small silver box wrapped with a silk green bow with a little note attached. James pointed at it.

"That arrived by owl this morning."

Scorpius picked it up and read the note. It was from his parents and the note was written in his mothers elegant hand

"Dear Scorpius, Merry Christmas. You're father picked out your present. We hope that you like it. We're in Paris right now. Enjoy yourself at the Weasley's. Alfred told us that you went. He sent your note by owl.

Sincerely, Mum."

Shaking his head, and huffing slightly he pushed away the slight pang in his chest and opened the box. Inside was a magnificent ring. The gem set in the silver ring was emerald. Etched on the emerald was the Malfoy insignia. He put it on his ring finger and looked at it. Indeed it was an elaborate ring but not gaudy and he was surprised his father had picked something that wasn't oversized.

He slipped the ring off his finger and looked at the inside of the band. There inscribed was a small sentence. It read;

To My Son Draco. Happy 17th. Love Mother.

So it had been his fathers ring from his Grandmother Narcissa. Interesting that his father would give it up to him. Slipping it back onto his finger he turned to his other presents.

Very soon he was drowning in a mass of striped paper, sparkling paper and patterned paper. He'd received a Deluminator from Harry and Ginny (they'd become rather common), something that resembled a miniature Hippogriff from Hugo (it could fly around and squawk but Scorpius couldn't help but think it would only last for another hour or so), a rather tired looking copy of _ Hogwarts, A History _from the Weasley's, and a large box that he'd impatiently saved till last from Rose.

Tearing off the wrapping and taking off the lid he slowly pulled out each item Rose had placed in the box. There was a new bright blue collar with a bell for Mogget (the cat was already eyeing it greedily), a large stack of pictures of Rose and him over the years that they'd spent at and away from Hogwarts. Each one was full of laughter and smiles and humor. The pictures waved up at him, smiled at him and laughed. Setting them on the bed stand for later perusing he returned to the box.

He pulled out a small tin box and opened it. It was filled with doodles and notes they'd passed back in forth in class. Next out came a small stack of books that he'd wanted forever. _The Fables of Bigget Beardsling, The Rise and Fall of Daniel Drinder, _and a copy of _ Quidditch Teams From All Over The World. _Smiling he replaced the books and tin and pictures got dressed in jeans that were too long and a comfortable sweater that was all the rage and walked down stairs in his socks. James followed and as soon as he'd set both feet of the last step he watched with amusement as Rose tackle hugged Scorpius, something clutched in her hand.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! It's beautiful," She squealed holding open her hand.

Laying against her palm was a crystal turquoise butterfly on a sliver clip. Scorpius had enchanted it so that it moved it's wings like a breathing, living butterfly. Lily entered on the scene shyly, a pure white lily already in her hair.

"Thank you Scorpius," She murmured touching the lily. "It's breathtaking."

He nodded embarrassed by their gratitude.

Together the four entered the kitchen, plopping down at the table. Ginny and Hermione had breakfast going and everyone was talking at once, showing off presents and the like. Victoire was looking ready to hurl and Teddy was looking very concerned his hair the same shade of green as Victoire's face. Sam was groggily playing with his porridge, hitting it with his spoon.

Scorpius yawned and laid his head down on the table. He was still extremely tired and could barely think. Hugo and Albus tromped down the stairs, rubbing their eyes and walking like the living dead.

"Ger'morning," croaked Albus, plopping down next Scorpius.

Teddy, who's hair was back to brown, nodded and began stroking Victoire's hair. Hermione brought a pitcher over to the table with glasses and set it down. Ginny was concentrating very hard on what ever she was boiling in a pot on the stove. Two pitchers of iced pumpkin juice sat on opposite sides of the table. Rose skipped over to Sam picking him up and twirling him around. Very soon the table was filled with people half asleep and half awake, all eating biscuits and gravy.

The howling of the wind and the chill from the snow flew down the hallway as the door flew open and Mrs. Black began to scream again. George, Teddy, Harry, Bill and Ron all jumped up wands to the ready and rushed down the hall. Everyone listened in apprehension.

Mrs. Black stopped screaming and the men were speaking warmly and laughing heartily as they made their way back to the kitchen. Ginny jumped up and ran to get a hug as Charlie entered, nose red from the cold. Everyone cheered with delighted surprise.

Charlie pulled away from Ginny and looked around at everyone with a huge grin. Motioning for Bill to come closer he leaned over and whispered in his ear. A huge grin split Bills face and he laughed aloud. Ron and Ginny looked slightly hurt at whatever they'd been left out of and sat back down for breakfast. Charlie bustled back down the hall quickly. Everyone looked at each other confused as to what was going on.

Scorpius watched the empty kitchen entrance curiously, trying to figure out what was going on. Turning to Rose he spoke.

"What do you think he's doing?"

Rose shrugged, eyes trained to the point of squinting on the doorway. "I don't know but Uncle Charlie is quite famous for his surprises."

Charlie reentered, but this time a young girl stood at his side. She had deep ebony curls that were twisted into an elegant bun on the back of her head. Her eyes were green but with a hint of blue somewhere in their deep mysterious depths. Her skin was appropriately pale for the current winter month they were in. She was petite and in a word, beautiful. Scorpius noticed that James hadn't looked away from her since she'd entered the room.

Fleur was the first to speak. " 'Oo is zis, Charlie?" she asked, smiling politely at the girl.

"She's a fifth year student at Hogwarts. I don't know if you know her Rosie, but she's a Gryffindor. Her name is Beau Hanes. She's from Britain." he replied happily.

Rose's eyes widened . "Wait, I know you. You're that girl that has a room right next to mine and Lily's. You share it with Margareta Maple and Pandora Tallow."

Beau nodded, her eyes flitting from one person to another then finally resting on James. Ginny frowned and crossed her arms. She waved her hand in the air, capturing Beau's attention.

"So, why are you coming here with Charlie?"

Beau looked Ginny in the eyes and held her gaze for a minute. Finally, she answered. "My dad works with Charlie. My parents are visiting family in Ireland and weren't able to make it back in time to see me off to school this year. My dad asked Charlie if he could."

Rose nodded. "Well, we're glad to have you here. And we go back to school tomorrow so you'll be staying the night in me and Lily's room. If that's okay of course."

"Yeah. I can sleep on the couch if you'd rather Mrs. Weasley." Beau was still holding Ginny's gaze steadily.

Ginny gave a stiff smile. "Of course not, dear. You can sleep with the girls but we have a rule. No going near the boy's room Especially the older boys, like James's room."

Lily looked at her mother oddly. "But we've never had that rule. Since when aren't we allow-"

"Since always, Lily. Don't question me, I'm your mother." Ginny interrupted.

Lily was silenced but was still eyeing her mother peculiarly. James smiled broadly and looked at Beau with twinkling eyes.

"Would you like to come sit down for breakfast?" He asked smoothly.

Beau nodded and sat next to James, who'd pushed Hugo out of his chair to make room for her. Harry looked at his son and for a moment could see only himself and Ginny when they'd been engaged. He smiled wryly at Ginny. She glared back at him.

Charlie sat next to Bill, his hair wet from the snow. Hermione beamed at him and put her hand on Scorpius's shoulder.

"Charlie, this is Scorpius Malfoy. The first Malfoy to be a Gryffindor. He's Roses best friend and came to stay with us over the rest of holiday weekend."

Charlie grinned and shook Scorpius's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, Scorpius."

"Likewise." Scorpius replied.

For the rest of the day everyone was laughing, and singing and playing. Beau and James were in deep conversation, Ginny glaring disapprovingly. Ron and Harry couldn't help thinking that Mrs. Weasley had had the same reaction to Bill and Fleur. Soon, though, the kids were in bed and the adults were sitting around a cozy fire, talking. Christmas had come to a close and in the morning the kids would be returning to Hogwarts.


	5. Return to Hogwarts

They'd been back from Christmas break for a week now. Getting back into the routine of their classes had been difficult the first couple of days but they were all back in the flow now. James and Beau had been spending a significant amount of time together .

Scorpius and Rose had all the same classes together . Transfiguration with McGonagall, who had continued teaching despite her new role as headmistress, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Charms with Flitwick , Defense against Dark Arts with new professor Lewinter, Potions with a new teacher Professor Brushwyler and Divination with Trewlaney. Both agreed that Divination was quite useless . They spent the entire hour making up depressing, and deadly outcomes in their readings, much to the delight of Professor Trewlaney, who happened to love any type of disaster.

On a particularly rainy Tuesday, Rose, Scorpius, and their friend Tobias sat in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in front of a roaring fire. Rose was stroking a purring Mogget and talking in an airy contented sort of voice to Scorpius who was attempting to finish his DA homework. Professor Lewinter had assigned them a 2 foot essay on vampire blood and its uses. Tobias was doing the same, frantically turning pages in his DA book.

"Do you think that this years trip to Hogsmeade will be as fun as our last trip? I mean, do you really want to go to Honeydukes again?"

"Yes," muttered Scorpius from over his paper. "I love Honeydukes. Those giant Sherbert balls are the best. And there's Every Flavor Jelly Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Jelly Slugs and the like."

Tobias nodded in silent agreement, chewing on the corner of his mouth. His dark brown curls fell into his deep gray eyes, and he brushed them out of his eyes. "Love the Sherbert balls. And the Fizzing Whizbees. And the Exploding Bonbons"

"I suppose," replied Rose, thinking of how much she'd like a chocoball right then. "But are we going to go to the joke shop this year? We didn't go last time and Uncle George nearly had a epilepsy fit."

"Do you think I could use blood-flavored lollipops as a use for vampire blood?" asked Tobias.

"No, I do not," Rose said in a very Hermionishly disapproving voice. "They aren't made of vampire-blood. They aren't even made of blood really. They only taste like blood."

Before Scorpius had a chance to retort the portrait-hole door flew open and banged against the wall eliciting a sharp "Ouch!" from the Fat Lady. Hugo, Lily and James all clambered in, dripping wet. Peeves the Poltergeists laughter could be heard, but only faintly. James stuck his head out the portrait hole and waved his fist madly. 

"Oy! See what happens next time you try something Peeves! I'll have a basilisk on you in a minute. I know where to get them, don't you doubt it for a minute." He yelled furiously.

Lily stood in front of the fire, her robes removed, standing in her jeans and shirt. Hugo had also removed his robes and was standing next to her shivering.

"What happened?" asked Scorpius with a inexcusable smirk on his face, a mirror of his fathers famous curled lip.

James stormed over to them, slumping down into a chair, thoughtless of the fact that he was soaking the chair. His arms were crossed over his chest and his chin was touching his chest. "Damn that stupid ghost! If I have to put up with him one more time I think that I'll kill someone, literally."

Scorpius frowned down at his paper. "This is ridiculous! You can't use vampire blood for anything! And Lewinter wants a two foot essay on this."

"Calm down," Rose sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "There are plenty of ways to use vampire blood. If you and Tobias would just pay attention in class then there would be no problem would there?"

James sunk deeper into his chair, the furrow in his brow deepening. "Hello? Are you paying attention to me anymore? I just said that I was attacked by Peeves."

Tobias waved his hand in the air, as if dismissing him. "Sure, sure, sure. We heard you . Somebody console James. He's had quite a traumatizing incident and needs someone to hold his hand."

James glowered and stood abruptly, storming of to the boy's dormitories. Lily watched him go before following him up the stairs. But instead of taking a left, she took a right into the girl's dormitories. Hugo sighed and plopped down on the floor ,his back to the fire.

"So where are we going to this year while we're in Hogsmeade? Shall we visit the Three Broomsticks or go to the Hogs Head?" He asked, looking from Rose, to Tobias, to Scorpius and back.

"Hogs Head. Aberforth is pretty awesome."

"Is that all you think about? What about a book store?" Suggested Rose eagerly.

At this Tobias looked up from his book, eyeing Rose, clearly appalled. "A book store?! Are you mad? Why in Merlin's balls would we want to go to a book store?!"

Rose sniffed, raising her chin. "Because, it's informational."

Hugo laughed. "You sound just like Mum. I say we go to Darvish and Banges. They have awesome stuff there."

"I do not!" she cried indignantly.

Tobias tapped his forehead with his quill, and a large dot of ink appeared beneath it. "Maybe this is trick question. Vampire's blood is poison isn't it? So, there really isn't any use. Unless you counteracted a vampire's bite with vampire blood…but then you'd turn into a vampire."

"Oh, really clever one aren't you Tobias," Rose retorted, looking very sullen.

"Well, he's just saying the truth Rose. There's no need to get snippy." Scorpius smiled from behind the large paper in front of him. "Really, I think that your mum is great. So…yeah. Hugo gave you a compliment pretty much."

Rose glared at him her eyes narrowed. "Whatever. I'm going to bed. Have fun finishing your essay's boys."

She sniffed and flounced up the stairs, her eyes on fire. The three watched her, barely able to hold their laughter till she disappeared from their line of sight. Once she was gone, they burst into a mass of manly giggles. Tobias shook his head and returned to his paper, still chuckling.

"She's a fiery one that Rose."

"Her attitude matches her hair. You can just look at it and think 'Yup, she's got a temper.'" Hugo said, stretching out and laying on his back. "And trust me, its like one minute she's Miss I-Love-You-So-Much and the next its like I'll-Bite-Your-Head-Off."

Scorpius nodded in silent agreement, for he was often the target of Rose's emotional storms. Sighing, he stretched and folded up his essay, simply accepting the fact that he was going to lose marks for not having it completed. He put away he quill and ink in his bag and stood. Nodding to Tobias and Hugo, he smiled.

"Well boys, I'm off to bed." He said.

"What you mean is you're off to read a bittie of Bustie Brunettes that you snatched off that muggle at the train station." Tobias muttered, giving Hugo a sly grin.

Scorpius whacked him on the back of the head. "No, because if I remember correctly that was you who took that magazine not me."

Tobias blushed when Hugo started laughing and buried his face into his homework. Scorpius started up the stair to bed, Mogget close behind.


	6. Divine Intervention

The next morning was cold and wet. Rose complained about the nasty weather all the way to Divination and Scorpius was sure he was going to go bonkers. By the time they reached the classroom he was ready to perform a mute charm on Rose.

Trewlaney handed out a rather thick scroll titled 'Dangerous and Deadly Signs To Dread' at the top. Scorpius groaned and banged his head on the table.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not in the mood to entertain Professor T's sick and twisted daydreams."

Rose began to doodle on the sides of the paper with her quill and shrugged. "Just go along with it I guess. I think this awful weather is putting her in a cheery mood."

Scorpius glared at her. "If you say another thing about the weather, so help me Rose, I'm going to ring your pretty little neck."

She stared at him shocked. Feeling a little guilty he looked away and watched as Anderson Edwards began to cry. He was a favorite of Trewlaney's because he was a superstitious creeper and was always finding deadly signs. By this time of the year, he should've been kidnapped by dragons, poisoned, and have died.

Scorpius laughed a little when he realized why Anderson was crying. He'd identified 9 out of the twelve signs on the first section of the scroll and Trewlaney was fussing about him, obviously pleased at this new development. Scorpius laid his head down on his arms and closed his eyes. His restful moment lasted for about a total of 2 minutes before Trewlaney came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

He raised his head. She looked down at him through her comically large spectacles.

"Mr. Malfoy. Have you seen anything that could ultimately alter your future for…let's say the worst possible outcome?" She asked.

"Yes, Professor," He murmured, managing to sound scared and timid. "This one." 

Rose burst out laughing when she saw the sign and quickly covered it with a cough. He'd pointed to a wizard with a boar's head, and a goat's tail. A look of absolute horror came over Trewlaney's face. She gripped Scorpius's shoulder.

"My poor, dear boy! Do you realize what this is? This is the Sha-lama-lama-ding-dong! Wherever did you see this?"

Scorpius replied in an ominous voice. "In my dreams."

Rose could no longer take it. Not only did she fall on her butt laughing, she decided she would forgive Scorpius hateful comment because of this. She found she could never stay mad at him if he mad her laugh. Scorpius himself smiled as Trewlaney raised her voice to a shrill pitch.

"Do not ever mock the signs, students! Never ever! This is a dangerous business, Divination, and is not to be trifled with."

'Yes, Professor Trewlaney' the class replied in unison. Scorpius rolled his eyes and grabbed his bags. The class filed out of the room and down the staircase.

Rose hooked arms with him, grinning. "That was brilliant acting. I think you should be an actor instead of a wizard."

He sighed. "Why can't I be both?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, that'd be cheating. You could use magic to make your acting even better. But I would miss you."

"Not to worry Rosie-posie. I have no intention of joining the muggle world to become an actor. I could never give up my wand."

They went back to the common room and sat around for about a half an hour attempting to concentrate on their homework. But the anticipation of tomorrow's trip to Hogsmeade had them to high-strung. Tobias tripped in, dripping wet and laughing, about an hour before dinner.

"Hagrid's class was awesome today! We got to feed some…animal…reptile looking thing. I nearly got my hand bitten off!" He exclaimed.

"Sounds exciting," replied Rose dryly, one eyebrow raised. "More exciting than the time that you almost got your eyebrows burned off, or the time that you were almost stabbed in the gut."

Tobias grinned in response. "Those were good times. So, have we decided officially whether or not we're visiting Darvish & Banges?"

Scorpius nodded. "I tried asking James but he's still sore about the other night. But he'll meet up with us there…or somewhere in Hogsmeade."

They all prepared to leave for their next class, thinking about what they would buy.


End file.
